Double Date
by ZileRacer
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Hades was good so he and Robin lived. Hades moved in with Zelena. They decide to go on a double date with Robin and Regina, both to spend time with them, but also to talk about the past. One-Shot. Canon. Complete. Zelena's POV. OutlawQueen. Zades/HellWitch


**A/N: I know I should work on my other story, but oh well. Thanks to Ninaxwings for giving me the idea to write this story. She is currently writing a cool prequel to Suicide Squad. It's named «Crimes of the Heart», there is a lot of characters, including the Joker, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Batman, Poison Ivy, and many others.**

 _ **SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 5 EPISODE 21**_

 **So Ninaxwings gave me this idea. The hardest was to choose who's POV I wanted to do, since I like to write in 1st person rather than in 3rd. Also, just to be clear, this is an alternate universe set during season 5. Lets say that Hades actually wanted to be good. Robin is alive, Regina and Zelena are sisters and Hades is also alive. Since Regina and Zelena are my favourite characters, I decided to write in Zelena's POV since I've already written a story in Regina's POV. You can check it out later if you want to :)**

* * *

 **Zelena's POV**

We had all finally returned from the Underworld. _Together_ with Hades AND my little baby girl. I almost couldn't believe that everything went to well. Usually something goes wrong for me, but this time it didn't. I mentally cursed myself, hoping I hadn't jinxed anything...

I still had to name the little angel of course, but I was going to wait until I talked to Robin about it. Even if I wanted Hades to be the father, and not Robin, it was simply not the reality of the situation. Not that I could blame Robin for knocking me up of course, I had after all, decieved him in the worst way imaginable. I probably should feel guilty about that... but with the little bundle of joy I would be lying if I said I regretted it. Luckily for me, my wonderful sister had convinced Robin to at least give me a second chance. Of course he was hesitant, but he would do anything for Regina. I smirked, he was so whipped. And thank Zeus for that, I suppose. To make amends with both my sister and her boyfriend, Hades and Iwere going on a double date with them.

Hades and I were back at my farmhouse, the same one that I had lived in while I was in the Underworld. Again, I couldn't help but feel flattered. He had wanted me to have everything Regina did, so he made his own version of Storybrooke. Wasn't I lucky to have such a thoughful boyfriend? I was currently in the kitchen stirring the sauce when I heard the door behind me open.

«Hello darling,» Hades said as he pecked me on the cheek. «What are you doing? It smells wonderful.»

«I'm just making dinner,» I smiled and hummed. He embraced me from behind and looked over my shoulder. «I hope you like beef steak», I added. He let go of me to get a better look at my face, and then he gave me a strange look.

«Actually I am vegetarian,» he confessed. I almost dropped the ladle into the sauce in disbelief. What? The «God of the Dead» didn't eat meat?!

«What?» I almost screamed. Had I made all this for nothing? Why hadn't he told me earlier? How was I supposed to know he was vegetarian? Suddenly I saw his lip twitch, and the mischievous glint in his eyes. I huffed, crossed my arms and stamped my foot on the floor, like a petulant child. How dare he joke about that. I almost thought I had wasted well over an hour making the dinner. And yes, I know it shouldn't take so long making the dinner. You just have to follow the recipe, after all. But doing things without using magic was hard, okay..! And I wanted to show him I cared enough to make the dinner with my own two hands.

«I'm kidding Zelena, relax», he smirked and leaned in for a kiss. I turned and let him kiss my cheek instead. He chuckled at my stubborness. «I'm sure anything you make would taste a hundred times better than anything the Blind Witch could make,» he said reassuringly. I grumbled jokingly and poked him in the ribs. Then I finally let him kiss me on the lips.

«I just hope she didn't actually make food out of the children,» I said after a moment, and laughed.

He hummed and embaced me again. «Speaking of children, how is your unnamed daughter?»

«She's fine,» I said and went to set the table. «She's asleep in the livingroom.»

«Good, good. Have you decided on a name yet?», he asked and went to help me.

«To be honest, I want to discuss it with Robin later on the double date. And between everything that's happened, I've simply not had time to really think about a name», I admitted. I had jokinlgy told Hades earlier that I wanted to name her Pistachio, but who was I kidding, I had no idea what to name her.

«I get it,» he said. «So, where have you and Regina agreed that the date is going to be?»

«Well, we thought about it, and Regina told me that they always go to Granny's diner to celebrate. So we saw it fitting to go there. I have no idea if the food is any good, but I trust that Regina knows what she is doing», I told him. «Oh, and Regina told me to stay away from the lasagna», I added as I was turning the over off.

«And who is going to take care of the baby while we're gone,» he asked, and put the vegetables on the table. He seemed worried about her safety, but I wasn't. Who would dare cross not only the Wicked Witch of the West, but also The Evil Queen, Robin Hood, and the King of the Underworld himself?

«Regina said that Mary Margaret and David could babysit her. They have their own baby after all, so they know what they're doing. I'm sure they won't let anyone or anything touch a single hair on her head». I went to the livingroom and smiled as I saw that my beautiful daughter was sleeping sound.

«Dinner's ready,» I said as I returned to the kitchen. We both sat down at the table and started to eat.

«This is... delicious,» Hades said between bites. «You really are a good cook.»

«Aw, thanks. I try. Wait what do you mean 'you really are a good cook'? Did you ever doubt me», I asked in mock anger.

* * *

I was in my bedroom trying to decide what dress I should wear. I quickly decided to not wear something that made me look wicked. I wanted to give people, especially Regina and Robin, the impression that I was turning over a new leaf. Which was true. But still, you could never play it too safe. Regina had warned me that the people in this town weren't so forgiving, and that no matter how hard you tried to convince them you were a good-guy now, there would always be people who doubted it. I sighed, remembering back when I first arrived in Storybrooke after I cast the curse, and everyone blamed her.

After rummaging through my closet, I had found a simple black dress. It had long sleeves and went down over the knees. It had a V-neck with a big cleavage. I also had another very similar dress. It was dark green, but it only covered the shoulders. It also went down over the knees and had a slightly smaller cleavage. I knew for a fact that it fit like a glove. While green was a fantastic colour that complimented my complexion, I also didn't want ot remind people too much of my past. As Regina had told me, people would happily do that on their own accord.

«Hades, dear, can you come in here?» I yelled to him. «In a second», he replied from the livingroom. Some few seconds later he entered the bedroom with the baby in his arms. He was cradling her gently back and forth. It was amazing how she slept through almost anything. I swear, somebody must have read her the story of Sleeping Beauty too much. Maybe Henry had been reading out of his storybook to her.

«What is it Zelena?» he asked and sat down on the bed.

«I can't choose which dress I'm going to wear. The black one doesn't look as good as the green one, but the green one will remind people more about the whole 'I am the wicked witch' situation. I don't know which one to choose. What are you going to wear for the date?» I asked as I held up the dresses so he could compare them. He looked at both of them and contemplated. Then he shrugged.

«At the moment I only have one suit, so I thought I could just wear that one. That reminds me, I will have to get a couple more.»

«It's so easy for men,» I sighed. «Well, which do you like better, personally? This one,» I asked and held the black dress up in front of me. «Or this one,»I asked as I put the green dress in front of me.

«I think either would look astonishing on you,» he said and smiled. «In fact, you would look great no matter what you wore». I rolled my eyes at him. Of course he would say that. Way to beat around the bush.

«But seriously, do you think I should wear the green one or the black one?»

«I don't know Zelena, which do you like better?»

I screeched frustrated at him. He was no help at all. «I can't choose, and you're no help!»

He didn't say anything for a moment, then he suddenly reached for something in his pocket.

«I know what we can do,» he said as he showed me a penny. «Heads, you wear the black dress. Tails, then you wear the green dress, okay?» he asked, looking satisfied with himself.

«Hades, you're a genius,» I smiled and went to kiss his cheek. Now I didn't have to choose. He handed me the baby, and then he flipped the coin up in the air. He caught it and put it on the back of his hand.

«Heads,» he revealed and smirked.

«Then I'm going to wear the black dress,» I said and smirked back.

«Well, now I'm to change, so...» I hinted to him as he didn't move.

«Ah, yes, of course,» he said. He blushed slightly and took the baby before he left.

I changed into the dress. He was right, I looked good. Then I applied a light touch of makeup. I brushed my hair, used my curling iron, and put in some hairsprays. Then I picked out the jewelry I wanted to wear.

* * *

About half an hour later I was ready to leave. I went downstairs where Hades already waited at the table. «I'm ready to go,» I said as I grabbed my purse. «First stop is Mary Margaret's apartment, since she is going to babysit the baby.»

«Okay,» Hades nodded as he picked her up into his arms. «So, are we going to drive there?» he asked.

«Nope,» I said as waved my hand and poofed us outside Mary Margaret's apartment. «I have something better than a car. Magic,» I smirked.

I knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later David opened the door. He didn't seem very happy to see us, but it was understandable, I suppose. The last time I was in their apartment wasn't exactly a friendly visit.

«Zelena... What are you doing here?» he asked confused.

«David?» I heard Mary Margaret shout from inside her apartment. «Is it Zelena?» she asked.

David turned his head back into the apartment and anwered a short «Yes».

We could hear some rapid stepping down some stairs, and suddenly Mary Margaret appeared behind David. «I agreed to babysit the baby while they go on a double date with Regina and Robin,» she explained to David.

«But I thought we were going to watch a movie tonight,» David complained.

«We can do both at the same time,» she said as she took the baby out of Hades's hands. «I hope you have a nice date,» she smiled to us. I smiled back to her. She was so nice. Even after everything that's happened. David, he wasn't so forgiving. He just closed the door without a goodbye. But I couldn't blame him for being resentful.

With a wave of my hand, we poofed and the scenery changed. We were outside Granny's diner. «David wasn't so happy to see us,» Hades stated as we headed for the entrance.

«No, he wasn't. That's my fault, I believe. I kinda took his courage when I tried to make that time traveling spell,» I said. No matter fussing over that now though. Leave the past in the past, as they say.

As we entered the diner, the bell chimed and announced our arrival. The delicious smell hit us instantely. Despite the fact that we had eaten dinner only some mere hours earlier, my mouth started watering. Regina and Robin were already sitting at a table, and waved at us.

«Hello, Regina,» I smiled. «Robin,» I acknowledged, and nodded to him. He only gave a strained smile in return. We sat down, and it quickly got awkward.

«Well, we should order,» Regina said, and broke the silence. She picked up a menu and began looking through it. I had an idea that she already knew everything that was on the menu, and that she had already decided what to order, but I didn't comment it. None of us were particularily good at small-talk anyways.

A few minutes later Ruby came to take our orders. She gave me a side-eye look, but I chose to pointedly ignore it.

«A chicken burger with mozarella, please. And an iced tea», I said as politely and sweetly as I could. I certainly hoped the mutt wouldn't spit on my food. Wouldn't want to become a hairy beast once every month, if that was even how those things worked. Although, I suppose it wouldn't work while she was in her human form.

«A small pepperoni pizza for me and Robin,» Regina said. «And two cups of espresso», she said and turned to Robin for confirmation. He just nodded. He seemed uncomfortable. Perhaps this had been a bad idea.

«What about you?» Ruby asked Hades when he didn't say anything. He was staring intently at the menu. Then he looked up at me.

«Is the chicken parmesan any good?» he asked me. I frowned at him. How was I supposed to know? Just because I had waltzed in here once or twice didn't mean I had eaten here before. I would've never sink so low as to have a date in a diner, if it wasn't for the fact that Regina recommended it. And we were trying to appease to her, so it would have to do.

«Yep, definitely. It's the best in Storybrooke,» Ruby said and smiled. It appeared lost on her that he hadn't asked her.

«The chicken parmesan then», Hades said and smiled. «And... uhm... let's see... a black coffee».

She wrote down our orders on her little notepad, and then she strutted back behind the bar.

«So...» I said as the tension was thickening. «How are you? How's life treating you», I asked both of them.

«Well, I'm fine. Now that I'm back in Storybrooke, I'll continue being mayor. That's enough to keep me busy,» Regina told us. «There are a couple of things I need to settle, since our departure left the city without a mayor. But things are fine. For once», she added with a smile.

«Um, yeah. Right now I'm trying to find a job. I've already applied for a job at the animal shelter,» Robin spoke, for the first time this evening. «It's looking good. I'm quite sure I'll get the job. I'm more than qualified. It will be nice to have something to contribute with», he said and smiled to Regina.

«And how are you Zelena? No problems settling in, I hope» Regina said.

«Well, me and Hades both are trying to find jobs. But it's a little hard since, you know...» I sighed. I didn't need to finish the sentence. They both nodded understandingly.

«Don't worry about that. If you continue to have any problems, just call me», Regina said. «As mayor, I'm sure I'll be able to pull some strings if needed», she reassured.

«Thanks, we'll remember that,» Hades smiled. «I've actually moved in with Zelena. It wasn't much work, since I didn't bring anything from the Underworld. But it's nice. Living together, I mean.»

We continued discussing our situations, and how everbody else was settling down, until Ruby brought our food on a tray.

«Here you go. A small pepperoni pizza, a chicken burger with mozarella, and at last a chicken parmesan», she listed and sat the plates down. «And here's your beverages».

«So... Robin. I've wanted to talk to you about something,» I said after Ruby left.

«Oh? About what?» he asked as he was putting a pizza slice onto his plate.

«About what we are going to name our daughter,» I said nervously. It was one thing to know it was our daughter, it was another thing to say it out loud. I couldn't deny the fact that he had been a part of making her. Especially awkward was the fact that our partners were sitting at the table with us.

«Oh,» he said and took a sip of his cup. «I've actually thought about it. Long and hard. And I have a couple ideas. There is one I like very much».

«And what is it?» I forward in interest, as I took a bite of my burger.

«Well. I'm not sure if you like it. But she is special, and I thought that she should have a name that's just as special as her,» he said and hesitated.

«Well, what is it?» I asked impatiently and took sip of my tea. He look really nervous. I truly hoped it wasn't a stupid name. At least I could be assured it was not Marian. There was nothing special about that name. But what if it was something silly? Surely I could veto it?

He took a deep breath, and looked at Regina for support. «Arrow,» he revealed. «Do you like it?» he asked and looked at me. He was nervous. He knew that if I didn't like it he would surely hear about it. I thought about it for a while. Arrow was a really rare name, but he probably chose it because he uses arrows. I didn't really mind her being named Arrow. It wasn't as stupid or goofy as I thought it would be. Who knows what a yokel like him could think of?

«Yea, it's a nice name,» I said and smiled. And I meant it.

Then we continued to eat in silence.

«So... how are Emma and Hook?» I asked, to continue the conversation. I didn't really care though, but I had to be polite.

«Uhm, they're good. They've recently moved together to a new house. One that Emma got during Hook's curse.» Regina said.

«What curse?» Hades asked curiously, since he wasn't here.

«Uhm,» I said and glanced at Regina and Robin for help, but they continued eating.

«Well, it all started when Emma Swan became the dark one.»

«Yes, the apprentice tried to get the darkness out of Rumplestiltskin and trap it inside the sorcerer's hat. But the darkness escaped and was almost about to suck out the light from me, before Emma sacrificed herself,» Regina interrupted. I glared at her. The nerve she had. Then I sighed and tried to control my annoyance. This was not the time. Regina was just trying to help. Hades just looked at both of us in confusion.

«Well», I said pointedly. «After that she was sent to the Enchanted Forest, so Regina and the rest of them went to the Enchanted Forest to find her,» I explained. «And of course they dragged me with them,» I added.

«Well, in my defense, you did threaten to kill Robin unless we gave you the sorcerer's wand,» Regina said. «And we couldn't risk you escaping while we were gone.»

«Yea, yea, I get it», I said and waved her off. «But I've changed».

«We know,» Regina said and smiled.

«Well what happened after,» Hades asked impatiently.

«Well, long story short, they found Emma. Hook got injured, and he had to became the dark one. Then he got mad, and killed Merlin to create a dark curse. But Emma ereased our memories so he didn't remember he was the dark one. And that's when Emma got her new house,» I explained.

«Wow, things never are quiet around here, are they,» he said stunned. He couldn't have been more right.

«Not really, no», Regina said.

Then we continued to eat in silence.

«So, are you two living together?» Hades asked suddenly.

Robin and Regina looked at each other, and then they blushed.

«No, we're not. But we're planning to turn the guest bedroom into Roland's bedroom, so Robin and Roland can move in,» she said.

«Yes, and talking about children, we should come to an agreement when it comes to custody of Arrow,» Robin said and changed the subject.

«Yes, we should,» I nodded. I dreaded having to have this conversation, knowing that if it came down to it, Robin would have everyone's support. That's why I had to play nice.

«Well, what do you think about having her every second week?» Robin asked. I could see that if he got his way, he would have full custody, but he was also trying to be understanding.

«That sounds like a good idea, but that might not work when she's older,» I said. «Having to move all the time can be tiresome».

«You're right,» Robin said after a moment. «But it'll work for now. When she's older we can ask her what she wants,» he said.

«So... Can I have her the first week?» I asked. He tensed.

«Well, you have had her for a couple of days now, so I thought that I could have her...» he trailed off.

«Ehh, well... I guess you can,» I said and forced a smile. He was so greedy with her. He had had her much longer than I had, and yet he still wanted to take her from me!

«Well, now that that's fixed, what do you think about getting dessert?» Regina said and stopped our silent - but obvious - fight.

Me and Hades were both done with our dishes and Robin was almost done eating the last pizza slice.

«Actually, I'm quite full right now, that chicken was really good,» Hades said and clapped his belly dramatically.

«I always have enough space for dessert, but it's getting late so I think me and Hades should go now,» I said as I stood and began to put on my jacket.

«Oh well, goodnight Zelena,» Regina said, as I put some money on the table to pay. She stood and went to give me an awkward hug. I gave her a strained smile.

«Goodbye. I'm going to pick up Arrow at Mary Margaret's apartment, and then Robin can pick her up tomorrow. Deal?» I asked.

«Sure,» Robin said and smiled. I think he was warming up to me.

«'Night,» Hades said and waved to them as we left.

It was cold. The sky was crystal clear. I could see all the stars above us. It was a really magnificent sight. For a moment you could get lost in the night and forget all your problems.

«So are you or I going to poof us to Mary Margaret's apartment?» Hades asked, as I didn't move. A truly magnificent sight indeed. Something that shouldn't be taken for granted.

«I thought it would be nice to go for a walk under the stars,» I smirked and took his hand.

«Yeah, it's a lovely evening,» he said as I led us down the street. «Very romantic», he added.

It was very peaceful. Not a lot of people were out during this time of the day.

* * *

We arrived outside Mary Margaret's apartment, and I knocked on the door. Then we waited.

«Oh, hi Zelena», Mary Margaret greeted. «Hades», she nodded. «David! Zelena and Hades are here to get the baby,» she yelled into the apartment. A few seconds later David appeared with little Arrow in his arms.

«I hope you have taked good care of her,» I said and smiled as I took her out of his arms.

«Of course,» David smiled. «No harm would ever befall the little princess under my watch».

«Well, goodnight,» Mary Margaret said and chuckled at her husband.

«Goodnight,» I said and then we walked back outside.

Arrow made some strange baby noises. When I glanced down she looked up and laughed, holding out her hands towards me.

«She's so cute,» I smiled. «I'm glad it worked out with Robin. I wouldn't want to ever have to be seperated from her again».

«You're right. She's utterly adorable, and she got it from you,» he smirked and kissed me on the cheek.

«Flattery will get you everywhere, darling», I murmured.

When we arrived at my house, I gave Arrow some baby formula hoping it would satisfy her. Afterwards I laid her back in her crib.

«Sleep well, my little princess,» I cooed and kissed her temple. I turned off the lights and went to the bedroom.

After I had shifted into my night clothes, I went to bed. After a while Hades joined me.

«It was a really nice evening,» he said as we snuggled together.

«Yea. It was a big awkward at times, I know that. But I understand that it's difficult for them. Of course I would never tell Regina, but it really warms me that she cares enough to try, for my sake», I smiled. «She doesn't have to, but she does. She knows what it's like after all, being cast out.»

For once in my life I felt at home.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember to check out my other story for Once Upon A Time called** "Regina's birthday" **and if you're interested in Twilight I have a story called** "Caius' beginning".

 **Also thanks to Ninaxwings for giving me this idea. Check out her stories if you are interested in good and long stories from the DCEU. I am currently reading one of her stories called "Crimes of the Heart". It's really good and it's about Joker and Harley mostly, but there are also characters such as Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Batman and tons of other DCEU characers, which I could not possibly all name here. It's very creative and different from most stories. I would recommend it.**

 **Originally published January 27, 2017. Rewritten and published April 07, 2019.  
** **Rewritten big parts of the story for a better flow and vocabulary + fixing typos. No change to the plot.**


End file.
